Lovewrecked: LWD style
by lolwitme28
Summary: On a Caribbean cruise Casey is marooned on a beach with her rockstar idol Truamn. Totally in love with him she hides the fact that they are only a couple miles from the actaual resort that her and her step brother/best guy friend are staying at.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped up and down screaming and dancing along too Truman Jones song. "I LOVE YOU TRUE," I screamed as loud as I could. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and looked at Derek who had his head in his hands. "Derek, don't you just love him. Thank you SO much for getting me these tickets. Your the bestest brother a girl could have." Derek stood up. "_Step_ brother. And I got them for free. So don't expect anything again." I began to cheer again. "This is the best birthday if my life! YOUR SEXY TRUMAN!"

Just then Kendra walked up to us holding a drink. She glared at us.

"Figures you two would be here. In the back."

"Kendra go back to where ever you came from. Derek these seats are amazing," I said.

Besides he got them for free. Its not like he was able to pick them out.

"Fine. I'll just go back to the _front _where Truman can actually see me and sweat all over me. Later losers."

I gave death glares to the back of her head. Kendra has problems. When she wasn't seeable anymore. I screamed like I was about to die and jumped up and down. Smoke was all over and he stopped.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here," he asked.

My breath got caught in my throat. He is going to take off his shirt. He whipped it off his back.

"Oh. My. God," I whispered.

I began to cheer again freaking out. Derek looked everywhere but at me. I bet he thinks I am a crazy person. Truman began to play the piano and I felt like I was about to faint. I began to pretend I was doing it too and sang along loudly.

"I'm going in," I whispered loudly to Derek and flung myself in the crowd.

I was picked up and people began to take me towards the stage. Truman got off the piano and went back to the microphone. I was crowd surfing. I felt some guys hand on my butt and I gasped. Okay watch the hands! Then I looked over and saw Kendra telling people to go faster.

"Faster, faster," I said.

Soon I was almost there. I looked at him and his outstretched hand. I reached out. Only a little bit closer....

"No way loser," Kendra hissed.

I was knocked down and it took me a second to regain my breath. When I stood up on my knees she was on stage hugging him and smiling out at the crowd. I tried to get up and accidentally hit someone making them spill their soda on my head. It smelled like beer. I looked up at the stage in a pout. She was being token away but not before she kissed him on the cheek. I wiped some of beer off my forehead and grimaced.

The next morning I woke up and was surprised to see Liz and mom standing over me.

"What time is it," I asked.

I'm not late am I?

"It's still morning. You have half an hour before its time for you to leave. We just wanted to wake you up," Liz said.

Mom nodded.

I got up and went to my closet.

"Thats good."

"How was the concert sweet heart," mom asked.

I picked out a pink shirt and black capris. I put it on as I began to explain.

"You will not believe what happened. I was picked up by the crowd and taken hand by hand towards the stage. Then just as I was about to get to him. Kendra knocked me down."

"Bitch," Liz mumbled.

"Watch your language," mom ordered.

"Sorry."

I grabbed my luggage and put it on the bed. I have to add some things. I grabbed my Truman alarm clock, and my shoes.

"Mom. Do you realize I have waited all of high just waiting for someone to sweep me off my feet. And now I'm done with high school and all I have is a diploma."

"What about Sam," Liz asked.

"He was a good guy but not _the _guy."

"Max," mom stated.

"I really did think he was the one but then I realized he wasn't."

"Well sometimes you just have to let fate decide its course," my mom gave me a reasurring smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Well what do you want in your man."

I smiled and let out a happy sigh.

"Rugged and tough and sexy and wow. And he has to be smart too," I added.

"Just be careful what you wish for. Might just get it and it turns out nothing like you thought."

They both left my room.

"By the way breakfast is on the table."

I began to zip up my case when Derek popped his head in.

"Casey!"

"Yes Derek," I replied glumly.

" You ready?"

"I am so ready."

"Come on already. I want to eat."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I grabbed my suit case and followed behind him to the living room where I dumped my things. Everyone was at the table just talking about summer. Derek and I sat down. I smiled at mom and she gave me a wink.

"I can't wait for the summer to begin," Derek said leaning back.

"Yeah I can't believe we actually got a job in the best Caribbean resort. And when I say we I mean you," I said looking at Derek.

He smirked.

"I know some people."

"Hey the temperature in Africa is 97."

"Why don't you guys go somewhere where you have plumbing," Derek asked.

"Yeah. Why can't we all go to Florida," Edwin asked.

Liz was staying with dad. Edwin and Marti were going to Spain and mom and Dad were going to Africa for the summer. I was just sad I was going to have to be with Derek all summer.

"Well we get to be alone. No people, cars, Internet, phone service, just us two and the wild."

"I heard they have some naked beaches," mom smiled at George.

I gagged on my food and Derek coughed on his milk.

"That's going to be a picture I won't forget," Derek mumbled.

They laughed and I shook my head. Tell me about it.

Edwin started to cut his pancakes when he accidentally cut himself a little.

"Ohh! That hurts. I think I'm dying," he cried out.

Derek laughed.

"Here Edwin let me help," I said getting up.

I got some soap on a napkin and wet it then came back to him and put it on.

"Ow, ow, ow. The pain. Oh the pain. I think I am going to die. I just want you to know everyone. Lizzie gets half my stuff. Hey that feels better," he smiled at me.

I patted his back and went back to my seat.

"Good thing. I didn't know who to give the other half."

Marti wasn't saying anything.

"Your going to be a great doctor," Edwin smiled at me.

"I sure hope so," I mumbled.

"Marti you haven't said anything is something wrong," George asked.

Marti pushed her food away from her.

"I'm not hungry."

She got up and began to go up the stairs. Everyone looked at Derek. He was the only one who could really get through to her.

**Derek POV**

I went up the stairs and caught the door just before it slammed. Marti jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"Marti whats wrong," I asked.

"Nothing. Just go away," her voice was muffled.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong."

She sat up and sniffled. I sat down next to her and put her on my lap.

"You know you can tell me anything," I gave her a small smile.

She sighed defeated.

"I don't want you to leave. And I don't want to go to Spain."

"Why not? You'll get to see mom and go see lots of different places."

"I know but I've never even flown on a plane. And you won't be there."

"Don't worry Marti. We all are going to see each other again. And it'll be a lot of fun in Spain. You'll get to meet other people and hang out with mom and even Edwin. He'll be there. But how about I promise to be at the airport when you fly back home."

She smiled at me.

"You'll do that?"

"Of course. And I'll bring you back a present and you can brag to me all about Spain. And then we can spend a whole day together just you and me."

She smiled wider.

"Really?!"

"Really. But we aren't going to do that if you don't go to Spain and be a big girl. And being on a plane isn't that bad at all. If anything its fun."

"Okay Smareck."

"Okay Smarti."

I lifted her up and took her downstairs. Casey and Nora were standing by the door talking. Edwin and George were talking and Liz was sitting on the couch with her suit case on her lap while she watched tv. I put Marti down and gave her her suit case.

"Everyone ready?"

"I was born ready," I said putting on my shades.

Everyone went out but I stopped dad just before we walked out.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son."

I smiled for a second.

"Are you okay with Casey and I. The whole situation."

"Situation?"

"The living together thing. With Casey and me."

"Oh you mean with you two being roomies."

I nodded.

"Your the last guy I am worried about. I would be more worried about that Sheldon kid and Casey. The only thing that worries me is that you two will get into some fight that leads you to get kicked out. But you guys signed that contract so its not big deal."

Oh great. But did he know how I felt about Casey he might feel differently. He patted my back and went out. I put my backpack on my shoulder and went out to the car. Our airport was the last stop. First Liz then Marti and Edwin now Casey and I. Her and Nora were all tearing up and hugging each other. I just kind of nodded at dad.

"Well son. Have a radical time. Keep on trucking."

I shook my head. He has problems. He gave me a hand shake and Casey and I boarded on the flight. We got in a little fight that wasn't too bad. Just about the food and who got the window seat. As the plane took off Casey got green and I smirked. She shut the window and had to start breathing in a paper bag. When we got to the right altitude I got the window seat.

After we arrived in the beautiful hot Caribbean I was amazed. So many beautiful ladies wearing bikini's and the warmth. It was almost too much. Almost. But of course as much as I wanted to be all over the ladies I couldn't stop staring at Casey. She had on a white cap, brown skirt, and a white spaghetti top. At the hotel it was even cooler. Palm trees, marble floor, a fountain. Man this is going to be the summer of our lives. And even Ralph is going to be here.

"This place is the bomb," Casey said.

I nodded with a smirk on my face. Of course she would say that. Casey wasn't paying attention to where she was going and knocked into a small girl with honey blond hair.

"Its just so cool," she mumbled.

"Ow," the small girl said.

"I'm sorry-"

They both stopped and gasped looking at each other. Kendra.

**Casey POV**

Kendra.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know the hotel took in poor people," she tilted her head.

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"We're here for the summer program. We _work _here."

"You found out this is Truman's favorite resort."

"Who doesn't," I asked.

"Well if you _do _see him. Stay out of my way."

She pushed me to the side and walked off. I mimicked her. She turned around.

"Just stay away from my man."

I sighed. Kendra looked between us and smiled at Derek.

"Have you been working out Derek? I like it."

Derek smirked.

"Thanks."

I looked at him.

"What? I've been doing extra hockey these few weeks."

I walked past him to the front desk. The guy there lead us to our room. I looked around. It was really nice.

"This will be your home for the next trey months."

Oops. Did I mention he had the weirdest accent. Derek was just laughing and making fun of him trying to mimic him stupidly. He better not get us kicked out. I jabbed him in the stomach. He did seem toned.

"This is the finest resort. In the Caribbean. Now I except you to protect our names. With your lives if necessary."

Derek laughed. The guy glared at him.

"Did I make a joke. Mr. Venturi."

Derek's face fell and he chuckled nervously then cleared his throat.

"No sir."

"You laugh. I didn't make a joke."

"I was just laughing at some other joke."

I rolled my eyes.

"There will be no drinking, smoking, and no fooling around."

Derek and I stepped away from each other. The guy showing us around pulled a curtain that was between the two beds.

"Don't worry. We aren't together. We're step siblings."

"Likely story," he mumbled.

"I promise there will be no fooling around," Derek said.

"Okay. Do you guys comprende?"

"Comprede," we said at the same time.

"Your assignments are on the board. You," he pointed at me, "will work as a life guard."

I smiled.

"And you," he indicated Derek, "Will be a floater."

"A floater?"

"A floater. You will do work where needed."

He then turned around and threw a book at Derek. Derek caught it looked at it and at me.

"These are the employee handbooks. You two will need to study it, memorize it, and live it."

"Comprende?"

"Yes sir," I said.

He glared at me. What? Oh.

"I mean. Comprende."

The rest of the day I made Derek study and read. We talked some of the things over and I quizzed him. It was actually kind of fun. The next day we were set to work.

**Derek POV**

I watched Casey up on the high chair looking at the people down below. She looked so pretty. Ralph was off to the side talking to a hot chick.

"Hey baby. I like your top but I think I'd like it better on the floor," he said with a smirk.

The girl gasped and slapped him.

"Oh thats all right baby. Come back."

Ralph has gotten a little more racy than before. I laughed and he looked over at me. He waved and I walked to him.

"Smooth."

"Hey. At least I am getting more action than you."

"And how would you know that," I asked.

He took the drink off the tray I had and took a sip.

"Exactly," I said with a smirk.

We both turned and looked at the water. There was a fat kid screaming and splashing around.

"HELP! HELP!" He started to sink and I watched as Casey with perfect grace dove into the water and helped him.

"I-I I'll go call for help," I said.

Ralph took a sip of the drink and nodded.

I ran off to another director.

**Casey POV**

I brought the big kid onto the pavement. I smacked his face and listened for any breathing. I sighed. I really don't want to do this. I put my mouth on his and gave him mouth to mouth. Then his tongue jumped into my mouth and his hand grabbed my boob. I screamed and jumped up.

"Hey baby. Did I rock your world?"

In a fit of furry I began to shake him. He got up and ran away not after I pushed him. I spit and wiped my mouth. Ew, ew, ew.

"MOMMY," the boy cried.

"Yeah you better run," I yelled at him.

"Casey,"Derek said.

I turned to him angry.

"WHAT?!"

"Remember. Hotel policy restricts killing of guests."

"Oh well I guess I forgot that rule."

He smirked.

"What'd he do?"

"That little brat touched my boob. And he tongued me too. I think I still taste Captain Crunch."

Derek laughed. I smacked him.

"Its not funny."

"You don't have much impulse control do you?"

"What's that," I asked glaring at the deviant child.

"Guess not," Derek smirked.

"So what are you doing tonight," he asked.

What? What is he saying?

"Well. I have to wash my mouth-"

The bratty child yelled loudly at me.

"I TOUCHED YOUR BOOBIES!"

"Then killing myself."

Derek laughed again. He seems a lot nicer these past months. We don't even fight that much.

"Okay. Before that."

"I don't know. Why are you asking me to go somewhere?"

"Well I mean yeah. If you want? I mean with both of us to go see something. But if you don't want to that's alright. Its all up to you. I'll do whatever you want-"

"Assert yourself," I interrupted him.

"Do you want to go hang out later."

"Thats a start. Sure."

"CANNON BALL," the fat boy yelled.

He slipped and banged his head on the board into the little kiddie pond.

"Hey can I get some help over here," Ralph yelled.

We went over and I looked at him.

"Let me see."

He had a small scratch on his head and he was breathing heavy. I tapped him on the face hard but not a slap.

"Your alright. You'll live."

I got up and walked away.

"Fortunately," I mumbled.

"And thats what you get for touching boobies," I yelled behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is based off the movie Lovewrecked with Amanda Bynes. Truman is the rockstar Jason, Derek is the best friend Ryan, Ralph is Ryan's friend, Kendra is 'Alexis', and I know a lot of it is sort of word for word but not exactly. I just watched this movie and I think its awesome. Please be nice and review!** **And I hope you like it! =)**

**Disclaimer:** **I own absolutely nothing! **

That night I got dressed up in my red dress and curled my hair. Not for Derek but in case there were any cute guys. I mean I don't want to look weird or anything. Derek was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. You think he would try to look a tad nicer. We went to go see a show and Derek was mad that I was taking too long. The whole car ride he just complained we were late. Usually thats me. We could hear the music as soon as we stepped out and we did a little dance to our seats in the front. The people on the floor had a cool beat but were barely wearing any clothes. Derek swayed back and forth in his chair. It was actually pretty cool. They were swinging each other around and doing these cool dance moves. I nodded my head to the music and looked over. There sat this cute couple making out. It kind of was gross but it only made me sad.

"Its not fair," I mumbled.

Derek heard and turned to me.

"What?"

"Its not fair. Look at them," I nodded my head towards the couple.

We both looked at the couple.

"I'm never going to find my true love. And the last thing I kissed was a fat kid with breats."

Derek laughed.

"You've been with a lot of guys. Guys ask you out."

"Yeah but I'm a woman with goals. And dreams. I want the right guy to ask me out. I mean I'm okay right? I am not hideous because the last guy I dated was a year ago."

Derek looked at me.

"You want my opinion?"

"Well yeah. Your a guy."

"Your perfect."

I stopped for a second surprised by his words. Derek Venturi just called me perfect. I was going to tease him but decided not too. He might never compliment me again.

"Thanks."  
He ignored me or didn't hear me and started to do a little dance in his seat. Then after a minute he said my name.

"Yeah?"

He was looking at me.

"What is there something on my face," I asked wiping it.

"No um-"

Just then a guy grabbed me out of my seat.

"Whoa," I mumbled.

He started to krump and I laughed. I danced with him and we began to do a little dance together. He just turned me and did a little dip. Then he lifted me on his shoulder. I crossed my legs so no one would be able to see up my dress. I gave a nervous smile as the crowd applauded.

"Can you put me down," I asked.

He put me down and I pulled down my dress a little and went back to my seat. When we got back to our hotel room I was so tired. We went to sleep and I couldn't wait for the next day. We had off and that meant no drowning fat kids. In the morning we went down to the buffet and then went back upstairs.

"Hey want to hang out today," Derek asked.

Wow, I wonder if the sun is getting to him. He seems really different. I wonder why he wouldn't rather be hanging out with Ralph or staring at girls.

"Sure," I said.

I don't have anything else to do. We decided to go to the beach. I put on a bikini something I would never wear but Emily got it for me and I didn't want to waist her money. Derek raised his eye brow.

"What? Emily gave it to me for my birthday. I couldn't very well give it back to her."

We drove down the beach and looked around.

"I could get used to this," Derek said.

There was women everywhere just lounging around. I smacked him and he laughed.

"Come on. Want to race?"

"I'll beat you," I said with a smirk.

Derek took off. I ran behind him.

"Hey no fair. You didn't say go," I said.

We jumped into the water. Underwater it was amazing. It was like a whole another world. Fish swam around me and it tickled my skin. Derek waved at me and I smiled. I could get used to us being friends and not fighting constantly. He is actually kind of fun to hang out with. But I would never tell him this. After a while we went back to shore and went on a water jet. I wrapped my arms around him and was surprised by how muscular he was. I laughed as water whipped my hair around and water splashed at me. I was even more surprised he knew how to drive this thing. The sun was in the middle of the school when we got off the jet and walked down the beach. Derek and I were just talking. A guy walked by in a swim suit. Derek laughed.

"Look at that guy," he said.

I laughed along. This was a great day.

"Who is the grossest person we know?"

"Carter."

"Ew, I remember him! I accidentally bumped into him trying to accidentally bump into Max. He was so weird."

We sat down in the shade.

"Well we've got a winner," I gave him a high five.

"You used to have a crush on him," Derek teased.

"No way," I said and pulled on his towel.

He pulled back and we fell over. Me on top of him. I smiled at him for a second before realizing the position we were in. My face fell.

"I have to go," I said.

"Where?"

"Shopping," I stated.

"I can go with you-"

"For tampons and bra's."

I got up and grabbed my towel and ran off. That was the most awkward situation ever. The rest of the day I didn't talk to Derek. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I took a nap, read, watched tv, and took a shower. Then I had to leave since Derek didn't seem to quit. I came home late and he left a note saying he left with Ralph somewhere. Great. I got into my pajama's and went to bed. The next day I went out and played around in the park. When it came time for my shift it was pretty boring and I was getting hot. I need to bring a water bottle with me. I looked at my skin. I was already getting a dark tan. I checked my watch over and over. Only 3 minutes. Kendra pulled up in a white golf cart in a white skirt and a white shirt. How did she get out of wearing those blue colored shirts? She gave me a divilsh grin.

"Hello Casey."

"Hello Kendra," I said trying to sound happy.

"The great thing about being head life guard is that I can see the future."

"What do you see into my future," I said not looking at her.

"Oh I see you working early in the morning tomorrow."

I gasped and looked down at her.

"Why?"

"I decided to take off."

"When do you work?"

"When I want to."

She put on her shades and drove off with a laugh. I got off the chair and the next girl got on. I picked up my towel and wiped the sweat off my forehead. When I dropped the towel I was face to face with Derek.

"Hi Derek," I said normally.

"Hey Casey," he said nervously.

"So what did you and Ralph do yesterday."

Derek smirked.

"We went to a party."

"Thats good," I smiled at him.

Maybe he has his mind off of me falling on him. It was all my fault.

"Casey?"

"Yeah," I said.

He pulled me away from the life guard area.

"Promise you won't make a scene."

I rolled my eyes.

"When do I make a scene?"

"Truman Masters is here."

"TRUMANS HERE?!"

My jaw dropped.

"Yeah as we speak."

I screamed and some people turned. A guy walking by looked at me. I grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a little shake.

"Truman Masters is here!"

I ran past him and towards the main building. I ran up the steps and saw him standing there in all his glory. I let go of my pony tail and let my hair fall down past my shoulders. I whipped it around like the models on television do and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. I began to ran to him when I slipped and slid in front of him.

"Whoa. Hey. You okay?"

He helped me up and I stared at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said like a robot.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Whats your name?"

"Casey. Casey McDonald."

He smiled at me.

"I once had a dog named Casey."

I smiled at him.

"It was a boy though," he looked far off.

The same guy that helped Derek and me find our room started to pull Truman away.

"Be careful beautiful," he winked at me. Then walked away. Derek walked up behind me.

"He is a god," I said.

"Short cut," Derek said.

I smiled at Truman's retreating back. We went back to our hotel room. I sat down on the bed and looked at Derek. He was taking off his shirt and looking at himself in the mirror. I rolled over on my back.

"I think Truman and I had a connection," I said looking at the ceiling.

"Now your going to start this again."

"What? Its true. I mean is it just a coincidence that I almost meet him in the concert and then meet him in the lobby? Don't answer it because I know. It's fate. And even the free tickets! What are the odds?"

"Oh I don't know. A rock star staying a hotel. You fall down in front of him and he helps you up. It could actually happen to anyone," Derek said.

"But it wasn't anyone. It was me. And if he met me longer than 5 minutes he would realize how great I am."

"Your acting like Marti."

"Are you calling me a child."

"Yes I am," he said with a smirk.

"Look I just don't want to be 90 and dead wondering what if."

"Can you even think when your dead," Derek asked sitting down on the foot of my bed.

"Whatever Derek," i kicked him.

"Well if your serious. You better hurry."

I sat up.

"What?"

"He is leaving tomorrow. He has a concert in D.C."

I flopped back down. Why?

"So what I only have tonight," I asked.

"Yep. Tonight he is going on the Sunset Pirate Cruise so forget it."

"Pirate cruise," I asked.

I got up and went over to the computer. There was no getting in so then I will have to sneak in. I got into a pirate outfit for Halloween and waited when Derek was in the shower telling him I was going to look around the resort. I went on the cruise and it was jamming. The moon was high in the sky and the boat was rocking. I am a waiter. I could see him sitting down and I grabbed a trey of food. A big guy instantly started to munch on them. I tried to go one way and the other.

"Move it," I snapped.

He glared at me and took one more. I fixed my hair and my captains hat. I went over and smiled at him. He looked a little tipsy. But still hot.

"Deviled egg," I asked.

He turned away and ran down to the lower level of the ship.

"Truman?"

I took off the hat and the plastic bird and handed the trey to some girl and ran after him. Of course not before fixing my hair. He was leaning over and throwing up in the ocean.

"Are you okay?"

He wiped his face.

"Hows that?"

"Perfect," I said with a small smile.

Just then a giant wave and knocked the boat making him fall over. My jaw dropped. I screamed.

"MAN DOWN! MAN OVERBOARD!"

"HELP," he yelled.

I threw an orange bag over and jumped in. The waves were big and scary. I opened it and it inflated on que.

"Get in," I yelled at him.

He helped me in and we watched the boat float away.

"HELP! HELP," he yelled.

I watched him and his amazing face. I couldn't think straight.

"What happened," he asked me.

"You fell over board."

He rubbed his head. We wound up falling asleep and in the morning the black scary waves were gone. The sky was blue and the water was nice. Truman was still asleep across from me.

"Truman," I whispered.

I put my head on his chest. His heart beat sounded off. I slapped him.

"Ah! Why'd you slap me?"

"You have irregular heart beats."

He looked around frantic. I smiled at him.

"Who. Are you?"

"Casey McDonald. We met in the lobby. I fell and then you helped me up and then you said careful beautiful," I smiled at him.

"Right. I don't see the boat, do you see the boat?"

Who cares about the boat! This is my moment to really connect with Truman Masters. The guy I have waited so long for. Besides I can't even think straight I might as well be drunk myself.

"I've been meaning to ask you some questions," I said.

"What?"

"The song Love is Avail. Was that meant for Avril?"

"No, no. Have you seen a plane or anything?"

"I made a bet with my friend Emily and she swore up and down that, that song was meant for Avril and I'm hearing the words from the mouth that it wasn't. Thats worth 20 dollars," I smiled.

"Can you save the Teen interview for later?"

I just kept smiling at him.

"Its so cool how we're hanging out."

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! DO YOU SEE THE PROBLEM?"

I giggled.

"Its amazing."

He glared at me.

"Even after throwing up, falling over board, and spending the night in a raft you still look amazing."

He smiled at me.

**Derek's POV**

I woke up to the sound of buzzing. I reached over and turned off the alarm. I'll get up in 10 minutes. With my alarm off Casey's alarm was still going. That stupid guy she 'loves' Truman Masters was singing. I'm glad he's leaving today. Then maybe she can get her head out of the clouds.

"Casey turn it off," I yelled.

I put the pillow over my head. The music still kept going.

"Casey!"

Nothing. But the music. I groaned and got up.

"Casey can you turn it off please," I said. I moved the blanket that separated our beds/ room. Her bed was neat. Not a wrinkle or crease. She wasn't here. I checked the bathroom. What the? I called her cell phone and no one answered. Okay this is freaky. Where did she say she was going?

**Casey's POV**

"Is tit true that you were dating Hilary Duff?"

"No."

"Good cause I don't think she is right for you."

He gave me a strange look and then jumped up.

"Look land! Paddle," Truman ordered me.

He handed me the paddle. I'll do anything for Truman Masters. We paddled and paddled until we reached the land. We started to get stuck and he got out of the raft and pulled us up to shore. He then fell over yelling about his ankle. I helped him over to the tree lying on its side.

"Ow," he yelled.

"Let me see. I know what to do," I said.

I touched his ankle and he screamed like a girl.

"Yep. Judging by the girlish pitch of your screams I'd say you broke your ankle."

He grunted.

"Yet you remain all man for me," I smiled flirtatiously.

"How am I going to get up the beach?"

"I'll go check. You stay here."

I laughed.

"Of course you'll stay here. You can't go anywhere."

I walked down and through the green rain forest. It was amazing and the sweet smells. I walked and walked.

"HELLO?!"

No one answered. This isn't good. I walked to the tip. Great this is wonderful. I ran back. He was lying there looking out at the water.

"So is help coming?"

"Actually no. I don't think so."

"Why not," he asked annoyed.

"Well to get help it usually requires finding another person."

"Why didn't you find anyone?"

"Well there are two options. One every person on this earth except you and me were killed by aliens. Which I find highly unlikely."

I guess I have a little Edwin in me.

"And option 2 is that we are hundreds and thousands away from the resort. We're marooned."

I sighed and looked out at the water. Now finally coming back to reality.

"What like the color," he asked.

I looked at him.

**Derek's POV  
**

"Hey have you seen Casey," I asked Ralph.

We were walking up to the lobby to fin out what work had to be down today. I didn't really feel like it though and these shirts were stupid. I'd rather not wear a shirt and show off my new tan. Especially to Casey if i knew where she was.

"No man why?"

"She went off last night and didn't come home."

"Girl gone wild?"

"That isn't Casey. So you didn't see her."

"No. But I did see her sneak onto that pirate cruise last night as a waitress. Looking mighty fine."

The pirate cruise. We both turned seeing a news reporter. What's with the reporter?

"Truman Masters the famous world pop artist went missing last night lost in sea. And there are reports that a young mystery women was with him."

Ralph and I ran to the snack bar. They have a tv that we can watch.

"We are going to be looking very far down the coast," a man in a white coat said.

"Could they have survived," asked the reporter.

"If the used the raft it increases their chances."

I began to back away. Some girls went in front of me.

"Can you confirm that the missing woman is Casey McDonald?"

"She is unaccounted for."


	3. Chapter 3

I was confused and I could hear my heart beat get louder and pick up the pase. Casey. Dead? It couldn't be true.

"Oh my poor Truman," Kendra said.

She grabbed onto me and put her head in my chest. Okay weirdness. I pulled away. She looked at me wide eyed. I shook my head and started to walk away.

**Casey's POV**

"I say we get back in the raft," Truman said.

"How would we navigate. We don't even know where we are. No."

I picked up a rocket.

"I'm going to shoot this and get some help."

Truman slowly got up.

"Okay. Let me do that."

"No, I've got it," I said holding it up.

"Really," He tried to get it from me.

"No Truman give it to me. I know what to do!"

We pressed the thing and it shot into the raft.

We both turned and looked at it. Smoke lifted from it and it made a weird noise that sounded like a fart.

"Nice," he mumbled.

"Factory defect," I offered.

He looked at me.

"Well I am going to write a nasty letter to the manufacture."

Truman sat down. I sighed.

**Derek's POV**

I went back to the hotel and sat in front of the phone. Should I call dad and Nora. I have too. But nothing is for sure. I sighed and punched in the numbers. After a couple of rings I could hear dad's voice.

"Hey dad-"

I was cut off by the sound of him still talking. It was voice mail. Oh right. They are in Africa. With no television and no phone service. I slammed the phone shut and put my head in my hands. What am I going to do? She can't really be dead? Its all my fault too. Maybe Edwin or Liz. I don't know the number to Lizzie. She should really be the one to know. Its her sister and what could Edwin do. Tell Marti make her cry and tell me he is sorry for the loss. I jumped on the bed. I looked at my cell phone. Come on Casey. Call! Tell me everything is all right and that you realize that Truman is a stupid celebrity who has no feelings for you. That maybe she might like me. God! What is wrong with me? I love her and now she is gone. I sighed. I am one screwed up guy.

**Casey POV **

I sat down next to Truman.

"We're doomed," he said.

"No were not. We're going to live off the land like the scavengers we are."

"How?"

I went off and looked for food. I found a watermelon looking thing. I went over and smashed it over and over again on a sharp pointy rock. I found Truman a long stick to help him walk. He watched me.

"Maybe its a bad one."

I whacked it again.

"And whats for lunch?"

He smirked a Derek smirk. I sighed and dropped the melon. After that I went back and found some crabs. I tried to catch them but they snapped at me. I wish he didn't have a broken ankle so he could help me. I ran to the water and tried to catch fish. They didn't seem all that friendly. Dang this is hard. I decided to retire and sat down next to Truman.

"We are going to die," he whined.

**Derek's POV**

I wound up going back to work. I don't want to lose my summer job. Its going to be hard without Casey. I went back to the snack bar and they had me pick the pineapple cup. It was boring just sitting there and picking at it. But it helped to keep my mind off Casey. I'm sure she is alright. Kendra walked up to me and leaned back. I think she is trying to be sexy. I gave her a side glance and kept picking at the damn pineapple. I want to do something more exciting.

"Truman lost at sea," she said sadly.

Who cares about Truman? For once!

"You don't even know Truman. I've known Casey for a long time."

"Who said anything about her," she said/

I didn't say anything. She turned to me with a coy smile on her face.

"Do you have a little thing for McDonald?"

"No, its just that-"

"You do! Is she a better kisser than I thought? You can tell me. No tongue right?"

I shook my head.

"I wouldn't know," I looked at her

"Are you a virgin?"

Kendra can be such a bitch!

"Kendra we're step siblings!"

"Who cares?"

I walked away annoyed. Now picturing bad things about Casey and I. And then nasty things about if she really is alive and what she could be doing with that stupid Truman. Okay maybe this isn't going to be the best summer ever.

**Casey's POV**

"I'm starving," he said.

"Don't worry. Your Truman Masters for god's sake. The whole world is looking for you. We'll be found in no time."

I gave him a reassuring smile. He had a smug smile on his face. I just want to make out with him right now! I put more medical tape on his ankle. He gave me a good smile.

"How'd you get so handy with the medical tape?"

"I'm going to be premed in the fall."

He nodded.

"I knew you were a smart girl."

I could feel my cheeks begin to blush.

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone. Girls aren't supposed to be smart," I rolled my eyes.

"I have met some of the most hottest girls on this planet and if they don't have brains then I don't date them. I want my girl to be smart. I mean whats the point of having beauty but no brains?"

Wow, he is deeper than I thought. I could feel myself become flush.

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

I giggled.

"No, I'm fine. Just so hot."

He nodded.

"Where you from?"

"Canada."

"Canadian. I like that."

I smiled wider.

"I'm gonna go. I'll be back."

I got up and brushed the sand off my legs.

"What can I do," he asked.

"Just rest that ankle. And do you hair like this," I brushed my hands on his hair to push it up more.

He smiled at me.

"Yeah like that," I breathed.

I went into the forest. I've got to bring back some food this time. Then he'll like me more. After a while I saw a tall tree with a nest. Eggs. I climbed up and didn't look down. After 5 minutes I got to the top. I could see them almost glowing. I smiled.

"Scrambled, fried, poached."

I lost my grip and fell into the water beneath me. The water began to take me and I freaked out trying to get to the waters each. I could hear a water fall.

"HELP," I cried.

Oh what help am I going to get in the middle of no where? The waterfall was terrifying I closed my eyes. It twisted down and turned and I flew off a rock into more water. But this time instead of hearing a waterfall. I heard screaming and laughing. I opened my eyes. THE HOTEL! I AM BACK AT THE RESORT!!! I then saw a snack bar within the water. I went over to it and jammed the mini donuts into my mouth. SO GOOD! I then looked and noticed Truman's picture on the newspaper. I stuffed 3 more into my mouth and got out of the water. I walked around to the back and into the rain forest. How am I going to get back to that beach. I walked and walked hoping I was going the right way. Finally I approached the beach. Truman was sitting on the log looking out at the water mumbling something.

"TRUMAN!"

He turned around and smiled. I ran to him and he hopped and met me in the middle.

"WE'RE SAVED!"

"Oh thank god I thought something happened to you," he said hugging me.

"I couldn't imagine going through this without you."

I pushed him and looked into his eyes.

"I need you," he whispered.

We hugged again and I smiled. He needs me.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this together," I said.

We sat down and I told him about what happened except for finding out about the resort.

"I'm glad your okay," he said pushing some hair out of my face.

"Thanks. But I'm going to go back out there and find us some food."

He smiled.

"Okay but don't be gone too long."

I blew him a kiss and ran back in the forest and to the resort. I then went to the store and bought some food. I saw the newspaper the cashier was holding and it had a picture of me and Truman. I gasped. Uh oh. I quickly went over and grabbed a blue hat and sun glasses. I bought it all and tried to bring down my nervousness by taking deep breaths. I then went back and bought some make up. When I got back Truman had built a little hut. I smiled. He is so strong. We sat down next to each other and I banged two rocks together to make a fire.

"How's your ankle," I asked.

"Its doing better. Still hurts when I walk."

He looked down at his ankle and I quickly turned on the lighter instantly lighting the wood. He looked shocked.

"Did you do that?"

I nodded.

"Its called physic's. You create energy between two surfaces."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Girl scouts. Oysters?"

I handed him one and he smiled.

"Sweet. Where did you get these?"

"The ocean of course," I giggled.

"Mango?"

"Your a life saver."

He ate it slowly and I watched him. He is so hot. I hope no one finds us. I smiled at him and he winked at me.

**Derek's POV**

I sat in Ralph's car. I couldn't get images of Casey out of my mind and all I wanted to do was sleep in today. But Ralph made me get up and told me to continue on in my life. The car ride was weird with him singing to some girl singer. I just looked out the window. I looked at him.

"Ho do you expect me to work with her missing?"

"You still have a job to do man. No time for mourning my friend."

He dropped me off in the front lobby. Not that we had too since I was so close but Ralph just wanted to drive around in his new car. I got out and slammed the door shut.

Mr. Steven's the guy who showed us around on the first day looked at me.

"Your late."

"Your lucky I'm even here," I said.

He glared at me. He then threw me a shirt.

"Let's go now."

We got into his car and drove to another part of the resort. The animal training. I don't work well with animals. This will be fun. I put the shirt on and watched the trainer tell the sea lion to do tricks. It didn't look _too _hard.

"Lets see you do it," she smiled at me.

I lifted my hand and the sea lion rose its head. For the next half an hour I spent forever trying to get it to do tricks. It actually was easy with some things and hard with others. Mostly hard because he started to refuse me. I tried to get him in the water and accidentally fell in the water myself. At the end of it I was happy to go home and take a long shower to get the fish smell off of me. Ralph was at my door when I was done.

"Got your mind off things didn't it?"

"Yeah and now you just reminded me," I said.

Pictures of her flooded back into my mind. I brushed my hair back and curled my lips in.

"Sorry man."

"Whatever."

**Casey's POV**

At the market I grabbed some fish. I went back to the beach and put some of the fish behind a bush and took one and ran into the water. I stuffed it in and out of my shirt and slapped it to make it wiggle. I lifted it up and Truman smiled at me. It didn't stop wiggling and I slapped it again. I went back to where he was sitting and we created another fire. I cooked it and scaled it myself and we ate. I also grabbed a banana out of my bag and took off the sticker.

"Banana?"

He took it.

"You rock," he said.

I giggled.

I then went and hid some calms in the sand. Later on I went over to them and gasped in surprise. I looked at him and he had such a happy face. I took them out and sat down beside him. I'm crazy. I could go to jail for doing this. I'm out of my mind. No Casey your getting to know him. I'll show him the resort. Later. For now this is my moment to really get to know him. I looked up at the sky. There was a full moon and stars shot across the sky. No need to make a wish. He is sitting right next to me.

"So what is like being a rockstar," I asked.

"Fun and hectic at times."

"I can't imagine how you feel right now. With just me," I looked at my toes.

"Its not so bad. It's actually kind of nice. Its the first time in 2 years I've actually been able to think."

I looked at him.

"What do you think about?"

"Stuff. Different kind of things. But mostly just a lot of stuff," he looked at me.

"Your actually really pretty in the moon light. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean the most beautiful normal girl."

I nodded.

"SO your girlfriend most be going crazy right now," I said.

"She's not. I'm in between."

"You've got to be kidding me," I smiled.

"Well its like I said. It just gets so busy."

"What about you," he tapped my leg.

I could feel tingles go up my spine.

"What about me?"

"Your boyfriend must be going out of his mind," he said.

"Oh no I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not with anyone. I'm as free as a bird," I said quickly.

Man way to sound desperate. He must think I am such a loser.

"I can't believe you haven't hooked up with someone," he said moving towards me.

I stopped breathing.

"A guy would be nuts to give up a girl like you."

I giggled.

"Your amazing. It sucks to be marooned but if I had too. I'm glad it was with you."

I began to blush. First he calls me the most beautiful girl, then he compliments me, and now he says he is glad to be with me. This is the best vacation EVER. He started to lean into me. He is going to kiss me.

"Night," he grunted.

He got up and onto the 'bed' he made.

"Good night," I mumbled.

I smiled to myself and watched the fire. I just wish I could share this with someone. I don't mean him but tell someone about us. Truman and me.

The next morning I put on a blue bikini and a skirt. I also put a flower in my hair did my make up, and put on some lip stick. Lastly I curled my hair. Perfect. I heard Truman grunting. I looked over at him and he was trying to get up and when he did he stared at himself in the little mirror I claimed 'i found'. I grabbed a coconut from my bag and ran over to him.

"Thirsty?"

He turned and his jaw dropped. I smiled and widened my eyes and turned my head a little.

"Yeah," he mumbled taking it.

"Are you wearing lip stick," he asked.

"Oh no I found some berries in the rain forest and I was eating some."

He nodded.

"And your hair."

"Genetics," I stated simply.

"You are the prettiest girl on the island."

I blushed.

"Well I am the only girl on the island."

He laughed.

"You saved my life Casey."

I giggled and then gasped. There were people in the water. Oh no. There going to find us. They were laughing and screaming.

"Oh you would have done the same for me," I said.

I leaned to the side and stared horror struck. I could barely hear him.

"What was that?"

"What was what," I asked.

I looked back at him and tried to smile. They screamed again.

"That."

"Um, that is. That is a rare bird called the twin breasted ferring."

"What?"

"Its rare and tropical. AHH!"

"Are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah. I" I looked over his shoulder.

"I just remember I left the gas on at the apartment. Its going to cost me a fortune. Kiwi?"

He leaned over and grabbed it.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

I smiled widely at him. He took a bite and smiled at me. I swayed back and forth playing along. Is he trying to be sexy? He then squeezed it and let it plop on his neck on a little on his bare chest. He sighed happily. Okay then. He leaned against the tree and smirked at me. I winked at him and he winked back. This is a little weird. He still is sexy though.

"I'm going to go and find more food," I said standing up.

"Okay. I'll stay here. Alone, waiting for you."

I nodded and went into the forest. I put on my hat and sunglasses and went to the market store. I bought aspirin and another banana. The other banana's were almost all gone. That rock star can eat.

"Is this enough," I asked the clerk.

He shook his head.

"Store credit?"

He turned and asked the guy next to him.

"Sorry. Can't do it," he said.

I took my pennies and left. I went to the apartment Derek and I were staying at. Or should I say Derek was staying at. I hope I'm not worrying him too much. But he is the mighty Derek. He wouldn't care about me. I went inside and looked in the cabinet. I grabbed a handful of money and just as I was about to leave I caught a glimpse of the shower.

"I've missed you," I whispered.

I tore off my clothes and went inside. It was hot and steamy and I was feeling cleaner before my skin even got wet.

**Derek's POV**

I sat at the snack bar. I couldn't eat and it was my lunch break. I don't think I can even go back to cleaning the hotel rooms. Its not what I do. I make messes and leave them. Not clean other peoples mess. I decided to go home and take a nap. I'm done for the rest of the day. I hope I get kicked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Derek's POV**

I sat at the snack bar. I couldn't eat and it was my lunch break. I don't think I can even go back to cleaning the hotel rooms. Its not what I do. I make messes and leave them. Not clean other peoples mess. I decided to go home and take a nap. I'm done for the rest of the day. I hope I get kicked out. I headed to the apartment. I wonder what Casey is doing. I refuse to think she is dead. Its just not possible. Before I walked in I took a breath. I'm going to see her again. I mean really. Casey McDonald never gives up. If she wanted to live then she would live. I opened the door and threw my keys on the bed. Then I stopped hearing a noise. I looked at the bathroom. Someone was in our, excuse me my shower. I walked slowly to the bathroom. It couldn't be a killer. Who is it? The shower stopped and I stopped. I was standing right in front of it. The door slid over. Casey walked out.

"CASEY? Oh my god."

I grabbed her and hugged her. It was completely against my rules but I thought she was dead. I thought I was never going to see her again and that dad and Nora would hate me. Maybe this is a dream. It can't be real. I held onto her tighter.

"I can't believe your alive. I thought you were dead and if this is a hallucination then its cool."

"Derek," Casey said.

"Are you okay?"

"Derek!"

"What?"

"Your hugging me and I'm naked."

My eyes opened wide. This is real and awkward. I pulled away and looked down and back at her real quick. Those are real too.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She laughed nervously.

"Okay your looking at me naked which is just as bad as hugging me naked. Which is still really bad."

She was hugging her breasts and my jaw dropped as I looked down. Wow. This doesn't help trying to not like her. I gasped.

"TOWEL! Towel."

I turned around but now I couldn't even get that image out of my mind. Her naked was even more better than my fantasies. Okay I am weird. I hate myself god! What has happened to me?

"What smells," she asked.

"I've been feeding sea lions this morning and cleaning bathrooms this afternoon. Where have you been?"

She smiled.

"You missed me? That's sweet."

I shook my head.

"No, I didn't miss you. I'm just surprised your alive," I said.

"Right," she eyed me.

"Casey what happened?"

"Its kind of complicated."

I was still getting used to the idea she was alive. This is real.

"How is it complicated?"

"It'd be better if I show you."

So then we left and I knew she was alive but it was still a little weird. I was happy but didn't show it. She lead me into the rain forest and too a beach. We stayed behind a bush and she pointed. I looked and there was Truman hoping around with a stick in his hand and his leg up. What the?

"Are you out of your mind," I asked.

She sighed.

"It just sort of happened."

"Isn't this kidnapping or something?"

"No. Its only kidnapping if they know its kidnapping," she said.

I looked at her.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound right now?"

"Derek. I think he actually is falling for me."

We looked at him. He was standing on one leg and had his eyes closed while he circled his arms around. This is strange.

"You've got a lot of competition," I said.

"No. He says I am the most beautiful girl he has ever met and that I am smart. And I think if this didn't happen. We never would have been able to connect like this."

I sighed.

"Let me know when you get back from Jupiter," I said.

I then turned around and headed back towards the resort.

"Derek. I need your help."

"No! What you need is help. This is what I was talking about. Impulse control."

"You don't understand how wonderful he is," she said.

I don't want to hear about Mr. Wonderful!

"What is so incredible about him," I looked back at the idiot.

The idiot that stole my girls heart. Where did that come from? I might as well admit. I love Casey McDonald. Dead or alive.

"I've spent all of high school in the library just wishing someone was out there for me. Someone who wanted me. And now Truman Masters likes me! Boring old, no fun, bookish Casey McDonald from the suburbs of Canada," she said full heartedly.

I looked at her as she stared dreamily at Truman.

"There is nothing wrong with being that girl. It's who you are."

She sighed.

"Just help me. Please."

I looked back at the baboon.

"Why can't you just break into his hotel room like normal people," I asked.

"This isn't about chasing a rock star. I wouldn't care if he was a cab driver. Do you know why?"

I want to know why?

"Why?"

"Because most people never find their soul mate and whether he is famous or not I think that we belong together."

I looked at her. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Alright."

"Thank you," she whispered.

She tried to hug me but I stepped away.

"I don't do hugs," I said.

"But you hug me when I'm naked," she shakes her head.

"That was when I thought you were dead."

She gave me some of the money she took and told me what to get. I went back and tried to tell myself to just let her get the stuff herself but I couldn't do it and I went and got everything that she told me. Only a few more things. I picked up some fruity lotion and some pink thing. Kendra walked up to me.

"Hey there Derek."

"Hi Kendra," I said.

She noticed the thing for your skin in my hand.

"What are you up too?"

"Nothing."

"Whats this," she plucked it out of my hand.

"Sensitive skin," I offered.

I took it back and went to the clerk.

I then made sure no one was following me and went back into the jungle. I sighed when I came up to the bush and watched her flirt with him for a moment. I set the bag down. I began to walk back when I heard something or someone walking up to the bush and a girlish gasp. I turned and saw Kendra there gaping at the sight. I covered her mouth and brought her over to the side where we couldn't be seen. She pushed me off of her and fixed her hair.

"What is Truman Masters doing here?"

"He is uh shipwrecked," I said.

"Is that what he thinks?"

I didn't say anything.

"Wait a minute. He thinks he is stranded thousand and miles away from the resort when he is really only 3 miles away," she said.

"Well it sounds a lot worse when you say it. Look you can't say anything."

"Moi? I won't tell a soul," she said.

She then walked back towards the resort. I looked back for a second at Casey and Truman. She was feeding him and laughing. I then followed Kendra back. But I couldn't see or hear her. Oh well. I hope she gets lost anyways.

**Casey's POV**

I gave Truman a mushed banana with Advil mashed in it.

"This will help," I said.

He ate it and smiled at me. He then brushed some hair out of my face and leaned into me. I closed my eyes and could feel my heart speed up.

"HELP!"

We turned and looked. My jaw dropped at the sight. It was Kendra!

"OH SOMEONE HELP ME!"

She stumbled up onto shore.

"Do you need some help," Truman asked.

He went over to her and she clung onto him like she would fall over. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. She didn't even look at me.

"Who are you," he asked.

"My name is Alexis Michelle," she said in a fake accent.

"I was in a swim suit competition and I won of course. But I was on this boat and I fell over board," she kept going.

Truman gasped.

"We were on that same boat!"

"What island is this," 'Alexis' asked.

'"We don't know."

She collapsed into his arms and rested her head on his chest. This can't be happening!

"Here let me get you some food," he said. He set her down next to me and hoped down to our little 'hut'.

I smacked her arm.

"What are you doing here Kendra?"

"What? You think your going to get all the fun? No chance. I'm taking him away."

"Well that's too bad. He has already fallen for moi!"

She pushed up her little boobs and fixed her hair.

"I've taken a class," she said.

I laughed.

"I think your going to need another one," I teased.

Truman hobbled back and sat down next to her.

"I'll go get some food," I said.

"Okay," Truman answered me but stared at Kendra.

I went to the bush and grabbed a bunch of the small melons and walked back. I didn't make it all the way to where they were but I could see and hear them perfectly.

"Can I give you a massage," she asked coolly.

"Sure," he mumbled.

She snapped his shoulders back and he grunted. She looked over at me and smirked. I dropped all the melons. That backstabbing bitch. I don't know why Derek ever went out with her. Later on we all sat under the hut. I glared at the two as they talked and laughed. She took the coconuts and handed them to us.

"So tell me. What's France like," he asked Kendra/Alexis.

"Yeah what is France like Alexis," I grumbled.

"It is very beautiful. Breathtaking."

She handed me a coconut and I rolled my eyes taking a sip. It tasted a little different. But not bad. Hm.

"You know you could do some modeling too Casey."

I smiled and his smile went into a gross face.

"What?"

Kendra pointed to her teeth. What did she do? I picked up my mirror and gasped in horror. That bitch! I ran off to the water. I need to clean my teeth. When they were clean I went back to the two. They were just about to kiss.

"HEY!"

They pulled apart quickly.

"I'm going to go find some more food. Play nice," I said.

She glared at me and Truman nodded his head. I put on my hat and sunglasses. At the market I got everything and stopped when I found a farting machine. Nice. I smirked to myself. I have a little Edwin in me for sure. That's good I guess. I bought it and planted it by them. At night she lay under him as he touched her arm lightly. I maned the fire. She sighed happily. I pressed the button and a loud fart went off. It was quiet and she closed her eyes again. I pressed the button again. It was louder. Again and he moved away from her.

"I guess those papayas don't agree with you," he mumbled.

She looked at me and I waved the remote controller. I did it again and she narrowed her eyes. I hid my giggles in the palm of my hand.

The next day Kendra put bugs in my hair. I ran into the ocean and washed it off screaming. I then got out and attacked her. It is never in my nature to be violent but she called for it. Truman sat there and watched as we slapped each other, pushed, and pulled each others hair. I finally came to my senses I screamed to Stop. She looked at me.

"We are grown women fighting over a guy. This isn't right. And in the name of sisterhood. Truce," I said holding out my hand.

She slapped me and I gasped. We all went back to the hut and Truman asked 'Alexis' to go get some wood. To give me a break. It made me smile. I miss it when it was just the two of us. I sat down next to Truman.

"Truman we need to talk," I said.

"Yeah I know. Its crazy how you two are fighting over me like wildcats. I'd do something about it if it weren't so hot."

This built anger inside of me.

"But I want you to know its you Casey," he gazed into my eyes.

The anger melted away. Did he just say?

"Me?"

He nodded.

"I mean Alexis has a smoking hot body but your the one I want," he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. This is a dream come true.

"And I want to let Alexis down easy. But I don't know what to say."

"I'll do it," I volunteered.

He smirked at me.

"Wow, your viouscious. I like it."

I blushed and did a little growl. More like a kitten. Just then Kendra screamed and ran over to us. I looked over and saw a guy on a horse.

"You should do us a little private concert," she offered.

"Now?"

"That sounds like a great idea," I nodded.

"Okay. I've never done this before."

"Just do it," Kendra ordered.

He began to sing another song and we cheered and screamed whenever the horse would make a noise. The horse and the guy was gone and the song was over. I smiled at him.

"That's just part of it. I'm still working on the rest," he said.

We clapped.

**Derek's POV**

I looked at the pool and at the life guards seat. Some other girl was there. I wish Casey was there. Here, with me. Ralph came up to me and patted my back.

"What's up with you? Have you looked at all the chicks here," Ralph opened his arms.

"There is this girl. And she is kind of like a best friend to me."

Ralph looked hurt.

"I mean a girl best friend. I just don't know."

"Derek the king of the ladies has problems with getting a girl," Ralph asked.

He isn't going to be any help.

"She is with someone else," I mumbled.

"I don't care. You've never let that stop you before. Look at me. You the man."

I shook my head. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Say it."

"I'm the man," I mumbled.

"I can't hear you," he said louder.

"I'm the man," I said louder.

"I want to hear you scream it!"

"I"M THE MAN," I shouted.

Some girls looked at me and I smiled and gave them a small nod. They giggled.

"See its all about confidence. Now go get her."

I ran off back to apartment. First I have to get out of this ugly shirt. I put on my shirt and some shorts. I then jumped into my car and went down to the market. Its the only place I'd be able to find her. I drove up and parked. I could see her and she wasn't wearing the hat and glasses. He hair was nice on her shoulders and she looked amazing. I got out and went to her.

"Derek," she called.

I loved the way her voice sounded when she said my name. I stopped and looked in the mirror.

"I'm the man," I mumbled to myself.

I went up to her.

"Hey Case. Coming out of hiding?"

"Not yet. Whats with your shirt are you going to a costume party?"

I looked down. I had it all opened so she could see my chest and my necklace and my hair was all up. Kendra once said she liked it like that. Way back then.

"Don't be hating on my dreads."

"Dreads," she asked.

I nodded.

"Oh I get it," her face lit up.

"Get what," I asked.

Did she figure it out? Does she know my feelings for her?

"Your doing someone."

"What?"

"Yeah whenever Ralph would get something towards the end of the year he would get all goofy and put on these weird clothes."

"Pretty good huh," I looked down.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to sit next to her on the bench.

"Derek things on the other side of the island is getting out of hand. I don't know what to do."

"Tell him the truth," I said.

"I can't. He told me I'm the one."

I felt like I was just punched in the stomach but I tried to hide it.

"Did he," I asked.

"YES! God, what do you do when all your dreams come true?"

I looked back at my car.

"I wouldn't know," I grumbled.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yeah. Overjoyed. Look I have to go," I said walking to my car.

"Where you going," she asked.

"I have to go kill myself."

She laughed.

"Bye," she said quietly.

I began to drive away and stopped. I can't do this. I just have to tell her how I feel. I got out of the car and ran up to her. I then grabbed her face and kissed her. I closed my eyes and kissed Casey. It was sweet and warm and I pulled away feeling like I was about to faint. See what she has done to me! I looked into her eyes.

"Casey. We're great together. I can't get you out of my mind. I've always thought we've been great together but I've been trying to hide it but I'm done. And I'm sorry for picking on you all those years."

"But we're step sibilings."

I closed my eyes.

"And we're just friends," she said.

I opened my eyes.

"I totally expected you to blow me off. I can't be anything close to pop star. I'm outta here."

I went to the car and slammed the door shut. The window was rolled down and I could here her.

"Derek hold on. Can't we talk about this?"

"I'm going home. Have a great summer," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

And that was the truth. I drove off leaving her back there staring at me. I'm done with this. I packed my things and got a ticket back to Canada. I don't care if I'll be alone for the rest of the summer. As long as I am not here. Maybe I'll go to Spain with Marti and Edwin.

**Casey's POV**

The next day I went back to grab just a little more stuff and realized it was a whole lot crowded. What's going on. I pushed my way through the crowd. Everyone was standing around a television. They found our raft and were saying we are dead. I watched breathless at the clips of people holding candles and mourning. I have to fix this. With Derek and with Truman. I went back to the beach and could hear Kendra talking about how she was 'Miss California' which makes no since when she is from 'France' and actually from Canada. I sat down in front of her.

"I have to tell you something Truman."

"Okay."

I began to tell him about my silly crush about how when I first saw him and telling him I was sorry for hurting him.

"How did you hurt me?"

Kendra/Alexis jumped on my back.

"Don't listen to her Truman. She is catching a fever. She is out of her mind," she said in her accent.

"We're still on St. Luchis."

"What are you talking about," he asked.

Just then a boat went by. I pointed at it and he gasped.

"BOAT!!"

He jumped up and hoped to the water.

"HEY HELP," he waved his arms around.

"We're not marooned," I said.

"What?"

"I thought we were but then I found out the resorts only a few miles away."

His face turned to stone.

"You have no idea how sorry your going to be," he growled.

"YEAH," Kendra shouted in my ear.

"What are you talking about? Your part of this," he hissed at her.

"Moi?"

She stopped using her accent.

"When my lawyers get through with you two there will be nothing left!"

The boat came up and he got on. Kendra ran after him and got on.

"Truman wait!"

"Hey you dropped something," he said to her.

"What?"

"Your accent," he said pushing her over.

They drove off quickly and she stomped back over to me soaking wet. She came up to my red as her swim suit.

"You ruined everything! I had him in the palm of my hand and you blew it!"

She walked past me and I just stood there for a moment surprised by how everything turned out. The winds started to pick up and I went into our little hut. I thought he would be nicer than that. He said I was 'the one' and then threatens me. How wrong I was. I started to let the picture of Derek kissing me come back to my mind. Derek. Just then lightening lit up the sky. I didn't even notice the dark clouds come in.

**Derek's POV **

I left a message on dad's cell phone about me coming home. I then called mom and she told me she has a flight booked for me in 3 days. I can survive that. I looked around our little room. I had some fun. I turned off the light and went downstairs. The lobby was packed and it was hard to get through. Thats when I heard Mr. Stevens say something. I turned and he was on a pedestal with people yelling at him. Hurricane Sandy was changing directions. A realization came to me. Casey. Ralph came up to me.

"Derek man we got to go."

"Where is the hurricane making landfall."

"North side."

My jaw dropped. That's where Casey is. I ran to my car as he shouted at me.

"Derek! Derek! There is a hurricane out there. You could get caught up in it Derek. Derek! Come back!"

I drove away. The only thing I had in my mind was getting to Casey in time. The rain was just falling and I could barely see. I kept looking though. Driving along the rain forest. I stopped when I saw her scarf wrapped around a tree. She's been here. I got out of the car and ran in.

"CASEY! CASEY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I looked around and stopped when I heard a car beep. Casey. In my car? I ran back and saw her farther down she was screaming and honking the horn. She screamed my name.

"DEREK! DEREK!"

"CASEY I"M COMING," I shouted.

I wonder if she can hear me.

"Casey," I said.

"Its stuck," she cried.

"Here let me help."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her out. She was really light and came out easily. I set her down still wrapped into each other. The car made a noise and we watched it tumble down the hill.

"Come on," I said.

I took her hand and we ran back following the road. We wouldn't be able to make it back to the resort but there had to be somewhere we could stay. Then I found a cave. Perfect.

"Where are we," she asked.

I pulled her inside and we sat down.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"We're safe now," I comforted her.

I got some wood that was behind us and put it in front of her. She smiled at me.

"You saved my life," she mumbled.

"Yeah. Yeah I did," I smiled back at her.

"But don't expect me to do it again," I added with a smirk.

She just smiled and I rubbed the sticks together until we had a fire. I sat down next to her and she leaned on my chest. It felt nice and I decided not to say anything else. Why ruin the moment? When I woke up she was still in my arms. I smiled.

"Casey," I whispered.

She opened her eyes.

"Is it over?"

I looked out. The sky was blue and birds were chirping. Everything just felt right.

"Yeah."

She smiled at me and got up. We stretched and walked back to the resort. My shoes were still wet and I took them off. It melt like I was walking in mud. At the hotel I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright," I asked.

"Yeah I just need a shower and a place to crash."

I nodded and we looked over and saw Truman on a cane looking at us. Some freaky guy dressed in black with spiky hair came over and started to take her away. No not after all this am I going to lose her again.

"Hey sweetheart. My names Chase Mathews-"

"Where are you taking her," I asked griping onto her arm.

"Oh. Here have some free tickets," he handed them to me and started to pull her again.

"Derek," she said.

"No," she said to the guy.

I followed behind them until they walked into a room and a big guy stared me down with a scowl.

"Hold on," I said.

**Casey POV **

"I told you she is a babe," Truman said to the spiky guy.

"Whats going on," I asked.

"Look Casey I meant what I said on the beach," Truman said.

"About destroying me?"

Him and Chase laughed.

"No about liking you silly."

"He can't stop talking about you," Chase said.

Truman nodded.

"Oh my god Truman you were right she is adorable," a woman smiled at me.

I smiled and gave a slight shrug.

"Thanks. Now I'm just going to run and get Derek."

"Casey," Chase said grabbing me and pulling me next to him.

Americans are so strange.

"We are going to have a little press conference for Truman's adoring fans about his last few days and we need you to just say some good things here and there."

"A press conference," I asked.

They all nodded.

"Yeah take a few pictures," she smiled.

"Get me Natasha tell her we have a hair emergency," she yelled at some other guy.

"Well Derek is just outside," I said walking towards the door again.

I never really thought I would want to see him so badly in my life. Truman stepped in front of me. Just then the door opened and Derek walked in.

"Derek," I said.

Chase grabbed my arms pulling me back. What was so wrong with me wanting to see him?

"Get him out," Chase ordered.

"No wait. Let him stay," Truman said.

"Look to you Casey just may seem like some average crazy fan from Canada. But she is much more than that. Yeah she needs to work on not being so impulsive but she usually has more control. She is smart, and nice, and she means a lot too me. She is the most amazing girl you will ever meet. And your lucky to have her care so much about you. I love you Casey."

I let go of my breath and smiled at him. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. He really can be a great guy.

"Is this your boyfriend," Truman asked me.

I didn't know what to say. Yes, no? We're kind of family.

"Guess not," the woman said.

"Lose the geek," Truman said.

I would have laughed but it wasn't that funny. Derek was not a geek at our school and he wasn't a geek to me. This guy is a self centered pompous loser. I can't believe I liked him. I pushed away from Chase and went towards the door.

"Derek!"

Chase jumped in front of me.

"No. Don't worry they won't hurt him. He's fine love."

Truman tugged on my arm and I turned around.

"Casey. I really need you to help me out on this."

"Okay but I need to talk to Derek."

"This will all go away if we just play it right," he smiled at me.

I wanted to slap him but I didn't. So I was put in make up, got a change of clothes, and got my hair done. Then we were introduced to the crowd. I stood to the side and waited for my que. The first question naturally was what happened to him. He began to tell a story that _I _fell in and he saved me and that we went to some deserted island were he had to care for me. I watched Chase in front making signs for him to say. I looked out at the crowd and saw Derek in the very back. Just seeing him made me smile.

"And I wouldn't have been able to make it if it weren't for one beautiful young lady," he smiled at the crowd.

Just then Kendra walked up. She asked a question and walked up next to him. They want me to help them. I'll help them. I went over and took the microphone from him.

"And that one young lady was Alexis Minettie."

Kendra looked shocked and gave a small smile at the crowd.

"And they didn't want me to spill the beans but what the heck. May I present to all of you Mrs. Alexis Master. Alexis Minettie."

The crowd gasped. Truman's jaw dropped. A reporter turned to me.

"But Casey all the reports say it was you on the island with Truman."

"Well that was just a cover up for the real affair. I don't know. I guess they wanted a really pretty girl," I answered her.

Kendra glared at me. A guest pointed at me.

"So your not with Truman?"

I shook my head.

"No, my boyfriend is Derek Venturi. And he is standing right over there," I pointed to him.

Everyone turned and Derek just smiled at me. I could feel my heart beat go faster. I walked through the crowd up to him. A smile plastered on my face. It actually was really easy since people kind of just stepped to the side and watched. I walked up to him.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi."

"So um what are you doing tonight," I asked.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing tonight? I was just wondering if you might want to hang out. You don't have too if you don't want too."

Derek had a smirk on his face now.

"You know we could do something. But if you can't-"

"Casey please. Assert yourself."

"I love you."

We then kissed. And it was amazing. I pulled away after a second.

"How was that?"

"Its a start," he chuckled.

I laughed.

"So why now? Why not 2 years ago?"

"I took advice from a good friend. I didn't want to be 90 and dead thinking what if."

"Really? Sounds kind of lame. I mean can you think when your dead," I joked

He laughed and we danced along with the different people around us. Ralph walked by with a girl on his arm and gave Derek a high five. He smirked at me and I smirked right back. Then I kissed him again loving the feeling of his lips on mine. I hope this summer never ends.


End file.
